The present invention is directed to a multiconductor electrical cable termination and, more particularly, to a relatively permanent termination for a flat ribbon-like multiconductor electrical cable.
Since individual manual connection of each conductor in a multiconductor electrical cable, which usually has more than three conductors and as many as fifty or more conductors therein, would be a difficult and tedious task, a number of specialized connectors have been developed for simultaneously connecting each of the plural conductors to those of another multiconductor electrical cable via another connector, for example, to a plural signal input terminal of a computer or the like, to conductive paths on a printed circuit board or the like, etc. Typically these specialized connectors include multiple housing parts between which the cable is clamped, and usually before or during that clamping the multiple contacts of the connector puncture the electrical insulation of the cable to connect with respective conductors therein. The housing parts are mechanically secured in clamping engagement with the cable, and strain relief is usually provided by the clamping strength and/or by the terminal parts of the contacts pierced through the cable insulation.